Jobs Vegeta Won't Do
by Entei7800
Summary: Jobs Vegeta won't, or at least shouldn't do.


**Jobs Vegeta Won't Do**

***I do not own Dragonball Z or its characters.**

**Enjoy!**

**_10. Gardener_**

Vegeta cocked his head, staring at the dandelions with interest. _Bulma sure would like these, _he thought. He had never told her how much he appreciated her. He snorted. Yeah, right. He plucked the tawny flowers, whistling _Call Me Maybe. _Then he saw some beautiful crimson roses in late bloom. He dropped the dandelions and frolicked towards the gorgeous flowers. Then he decided they were nothing compared to the tiger lilies.

_She would love these, too, _he thought. _No, my lovely wife must have them ALL._

He plucked as many types of flowers as he could, skipping happily as he did so. He went to go check on the watermelon she had planted a while ago.

"Dad, look!" Trunks bounded over. "I found this worm! I named him Gogeta!"

_"GET THAT HORRID THING AWAY FROM ME! GAAAAH!"_

**_9. Gym Teacher_**

"Now...stretch back...feel those muscles burn..." Vegeta said, stretching his leg on the gym ball. He stretched far back as his group of first graders watched him in awe. "Now...feel that power searing in your body..." The kids glanced at one another, wondering what he was about to do. "Now gather all that power and..." he exploded into a Super Saiyan. "Let it suuuuuuurge!"

There was an awkward, mute silence. Slowly, one young girl rose her hand. "What?"

**_8. Maid_**

Bulma started to cry at the sight of her husband wearing a dress.

**_7. Police Officer_**

The old, fragile lady teetered on her cane, and met her friendly neighbor on the lawn. "Hello, Frank. Fancy meeting you here today. The weather is rather stunning, isn't it?"

"It is, Deborah! Not a cloud in the sky, I see! Beautiful! Oh, and are you done with my freezer and cooler-"

_"FREEZA! COOLER!" _Vegeta bellowed, tackling the old lady.

**_6. Veternarian_**

"Oh my God!" Vegeta gasped, his jaw dropping in shock. It wagged its tail happily, licking Vegeta's face. "It must have a malfunction in its body! We must save this creäture! Why is it licking me?"

His co-worker looked perplexed. "Uhm...dogs do that, sir..."

**_5. Sex Educator_**

_"MY EYES! MY BEAUTIFUL EYES! I WILL BE SCARRED FOR LIFE! LET ME OUT!" _Vegeta screamed, running out of the room in horror.

**_4. Matchmaker_**

All of Vegeta's friends, or at least the ones close to him, sat in the room, watching Vegeta intently, wondering what was going on. He was wearing a tuxedo for one, and holding a microphone. One the table was flowers, chocolates, and vacation resort tickets. He had a wheel with different options on it in front of them. "Get ready for..Wheel! Of! Looooove!" he said love in a low voice. "Please step up...Gohan!"

Gohan looked at his father uncertainly. "Spin the wheel! Of! Loooove!"

He spun it with might. It landed on _Trip to Disney World!_

"Yes!" Gohan grinned, punching the air.

"And now, you shall go with!" he reached into a box of papers. He pulled a name out. "Mr. Popo!"

"...Wait, what?" Gohan's forehead creased in confusion. Vegeta laughed. "Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

Bulma clasped his hand. "Um...we need to talk, darling..."

**_3. Stripper_**

_"Bulma!" _Vegeta screamed. "Why are all these girls crowding around me and why am I getting money thrown at me and WHERE THE HELL ARE MY PANTS?!"

_**2. Waiter**_

"What is this?" Vegeta's customer stared at what was supposed to be lobster. It looked like overcooked chicken to him. Vegeta bowed politely. "Chicken, as you requested."

The ravenous customer rose an eyebrow, when another customer screeched, _"My lobster is moving!"_

**_1. American Idol Judge_**

"That was terrible!" Vegeta bellowed at the man wearing a pink shirt. He hung his head, ashamed.

"But Vegeta, his singing was flawless-" one judge said, but Vegeta cut him off.

"He sang a Justin Bieber song and he's wearing a pink shirt. He's not in." The defiant Prince of Saiyans crossed his arms stubbornly.

* * *

**_*It took awhile, but...I took a different take on Vegeta._**

**_Love you all!_**

**_~Entei7800_**


End file.
